Missing her
by Country wolf-dog
Summary: Kate is killed in the caribou stamede. And one day Humphery desides to visit her grave. Based on the song "Lucy" by: Skillet


**Hey guys, this one-shot has been one my mind for a long time, so I just had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Play "Lucy" by: Skillet on loop while you read to fully experience the story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Alpha and Omega or the band Skillet**

It is late fall in Jasper park. Dark grey clouds filled with undroped snow fill the sky, signaling the aproaching winter months. Most of the trees in the park are baren and dead looking, all of their usualy bright green leaves have long since died and fallen to back to the earth.

A young dark grey wolf wanders alone through the usualy bright and cheerful valley, but most wolves have chosen to stay in there dens. And the overcast sky keeps the world in a gloomy shade. The wolf's name is Humphery. His usual cheery light grey coat turned into a more dark and mornful shade of grey almost black. His original sea blue eyes now glazed over with unbarible sadness. In his realativly short time Humphery has experinced more pain and sadness than any wolf should have to in ten his mouth he bares roses in the most beutiful shades of red. The roses are ment for his one true love, who now only haunts him in his dreams.

Humphery slowly made his way to the side of the valley, where under a now baren oak tree a stone had been erected from the ground to mark the spot of Jasper's deceased alpha. This is Kate's final resting place.

Humphery sat down next to the stone almost wanting to cry just by the sight of it. He hunched over and lay the roses at the foot of the stone, and with his forelegs proceeded to sweep off the leaves that had acumulated on the grave.

"Hey Kate,"Humphery started. He knew he was just talking to a grave but it always brought him closure to say her name."I just came to talk for a while I've got some things I need to say. The packs finally united. Lilly and Garth must have really developed feelings for each other, cause they married about a month or two after 'that day'. And when they married it allow Tony and Winston to unite the packs. Lilly said for a while it wasn't right to marry him that soon, but she knew it was what you would have wanted." Tears were now begining to stream down his face. He breathed in a slow shakey breath. Savoring the crisp feeling the cold air left in his lungs.

"You know I would do the day we got back diffrent if I had the chance. Maybe if on the train I had told you that I LOVE YOU. Or if I had stayed for your wedding. You would still be here. For now all I have are these roses to give you." Humphery said as more tears fell from his face.

_P.O.V: _Humphery

I just couldn't take it I fell down on the ground and released all the tears I was holding in. I cryed for minutes on end every time I tryed to regain my composer the sadness and grief that hung over me would come back hit me in the face. All I wanted right now was to see her one more time, to be able to hold her in my embrace and call her mine. I have never wanted anything so bad. To me she was a little piece of heaven that god for some reason allowed me to be with. But I have to live with the choices I made that day, and deal with their conciquences.

Of I the distance I heard something that made my blood run cold,_ laughter_. Someone was laughing at my pain. I instantly blinked the tears from my eyes and sat up and looked for the S.O.B that was _laughing_ at me. But what I saw snatched the breath I had right out of my throat. There not twenty feet from me the alpha I had longed to for so long.

Kate was walking along the tree line that bordered this side of the valley. But something about her was off. Surounding her was an unearthly glow that made her golder fur shimmer. Another more obvious one was that she was not alone. Along side her stood a light grey wolf with the same odd glow to him. I studeyed the wolf closly, he looked like an omega but he was looking back away from me so I couldn't see his face and couldn't tell who he was. Then he slowly looked over to his right to look at Kate and I realized who it was. It was me. Somehow I was seeing another verison of me with Kate, laughing together and having a good time as if nothing was wrong.

Then out of nowhere four pups materialized out of the glow that surrounded me and Kate. One of them was male and was a light grey so he looked just like me. Two of the others were grey with blonde streaks running threw there fur both female. And the forth was also female and had solid blonde fur and looked just like Kate. And I realized that what I was looking at was the life Kate and I could've,should've,and would've had.

I turned my head away, it was to much to bare. I could fell more tears welling up inside of me. I couldn't belive all the happyness that was on display in front of me was kept from happening all because of a stupid caribou stampede."Humphery?" I heard Kate say with that beutiful voice of hears. I looked up and saw Kate standing barely two feet away from me. Behind her the 'ghost' version of me and the four pups slowly faded into nothingness.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a tight nuzzle, which she returned gratefully. "I love you" I whispered into her ear as I pulled away from the nuzzle.

"I love you too Humphery. I've seen how much my passing has affected every one in the pack especially you. You don't know how much it has pained me to see you like this. Humphery, I know this dosn't make much sience especially coming from me, but you have to let me go. Let the past be the past don't let it hold you down. If you can't do it for yourself than please Humphery do it for me." she said looking me right in the eye the entire time.

"I know Kate, I'll do it for you. It's just so hard to say goodbye to you this way." I said

"One day Humphery, you will get to wear I am and here we can live out our lives again without saying goodbye. Ok?" Kate said giving me a small smile

"Ok" I said back to her as I pulled her into another nuzzle where she slowly faded away.

I looked around and saw I was all by myself again. But now I felt as though my life had a purpose again. I knew now Kate would be watching me and I had to be strong for her. I looked at the stone that stood over her grave one last time and read what it said to myself

_Her lies Kate,_

_a young alpha destined for greatness._

_Whose life tradgicaly ended_

_before it could truely begain._

I then turned to go back to the pack gathering area, and live out the rest of my life with a purpose.


End file.
